etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Skandalia Lighthouse
"Skandalian Lighthouse stands close to Armoroad. For years it had dutifully sent its light out to sea, but now it is only a nest of monstrous birds..." -''Sea Quest Description This is the first sea quest you will unlock. It requires a bit of sailing around, but it isn't too hard. Steps 1: Outfit your ship with '''Biscuits. '''Sail west towards the lighthouse island until you get a message telling you about the lighthouse. If you go north a little before sailing west, your ship will be sunk. 2: Sail north to the first island on the right side and interact with it. You will get '''Dried Peas'. You can sail north to another island on the left to find that you can trade the old man something for some Armoroad Cedar. 3: Equip Dried Peas and sail along the western side of the island you start at, or more specifically, sail west 4 spaces and south 3. Interact with the mountain and you will obtain some Armoroad Cedar as long as you choose to cut it down. 4: To save en, you can re-equip the Biscuits. Otherwise, sail back to the old man's island and acquire the Sheep Cheese, which is pretty costly. You could go straight to the lighthouse now or find a better solution. 5: Equip the Sheep Cheese. Sail west to the island. There should be some currents there, which should be pretty easy to maneuver. Sail around to the other side and sail into the current that is south 1 space from the current that leads you into the whirlpool and inspect the lighthouse. If you want a cheaper alternative to the Sheep Cheese, then: 1: Equip Sheep Cheese and sail eastwards. You can inspect the island you run into for some Bull Ants. Sail south 1 space and continue east. You will eventually encounter an island with some strange yellow rock on it. Inspect it and you will be gifted some Raisins. Head south 1 spot and inspect the reef for some Black Pepper. The Raisins you have acquired allow the same number of turns as Sheep Cheese, but for considerable less. Sea Quests The sea quests here are a simple, straight-on battle with a Meregho Saeno. Completing this for the first time will reward you with the Triple Script for the limit Mumyouken. The swallow's cowry NPCs: * Kirikaze: Level 7 Ninja on a Quest (Ninja) - Back Row The NPC's main strategy for this battle is to create as many copies as herself as possible using Bunshin, so all the spots will be filled if you needed any free space. She and her clones will always use a Medica afterwards on themselves to recover the half HP lost. Once they finish their set up, they will focus mainly on using Kagenui, which may prevent the bird from using Panic Claw. She is basically self-sufficient so don't be too pre-occupied with her. Equipment: Kirikaze Hood ''(Helm) - DEF+3, 2 LUC Stargazers NPCs: * '''Castor': Level 6 Star Brothers (Zodiac) - Back Row * Pollux: Level 6 Star Brothers (Monk) - Back Row The NPCs' strategy is fairly basic. The Zodiac will Fire Star every turn it can and the Monk will use Healing on the most critically injured person, but will otherwise inflict 1-5 damage every turn. The Monk also has Ascetic Deeds and Refresh, though you won't often see the latter. You would be pretty safe playing defensively for this battle. Both NPCs will use Amrita on themselves. Equipment: Pollux's Records (Tome) - ATK+24, 2 TEC, 2 TP A princess' trial NPCs: * Victoria: Level 6 Royal Guards (Princess) - Front Row * Benjamin: Level 4 Royal Guards (Hoplite) - Front Row * Albert: Level 4 Royal Guards (Gladiator) - Front Row This quest requires you to be pretty supportive in the healing sense. The Princess will use either Attack Order or Guard Order the first turn, which will be affected by her passive Reinforce, healing for an astounding 6 HP, as well as her Royal Lineage, which will recover 1 TP for herself. The Hoplite will be using Bodyguard on the Princess most of the time and maybe Provoke, so focus any healing on him. The Gladiator will Crushing Blow every turn until he is out of TP. Bear in mind that the Princess appears to only use her buffs on the front row, which is dominated by NPCs. They will use Amrita when they run out of TP, but only on themselves again. Equipment: Albert's Mace (Club) - ATK+30, 2 ICE Category:Etrian Odyssey III